


Slow Climb But Quick to Descend

by malapertqueen



Series: QPQVerse ficlets [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malapertqueen/pseuds/malapertqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and fills, based on rillrill's truly excellent Quid Pro Quo universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Climb But Quick to Descend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> Thanks as always to [rillrill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill) for letting us all play in the sandbox she made.

“On Von Steuben’s boat, during a party.” Alex grimaces as he swallows the shot of tequila and sets the glass down before biting down on the lime in his other hand. He sucks the juice out of it, muting a little of the burn as Eliza pours another round into the crystal shot glasses. “We fucked once in a random cabin, then again later in Von Steuben’s personal cabin once everyone else was too drunk to notice we’d disappeared.”

“The decor on that boat is so gaudy,” Eliza says with a disapproving wrinkle of her nose. Her cheeks are flushed pink from the tequila they’ve already consumed, probably more than was acceptable given they both had to be at the campaign rally in the morning.  
Somewhere along the way, Alex lost both his tie and jacket and rolled up his sleeves to combat the warmth from the drinking, but it takes him a second to realize that Eliza’s shoes have disappeared, her bare legs draped over his on the couch. He’s oddly fascinated by the deep plum color of her toes, which perfectly match the dress she’d worn to the fundraiser. He’s always kind of wanted to wear nail polish–maybe George would like it? Something green, definitely.

“What about you? Most public place you two have ever messed around?” Alex waits for Eliza to lick a stripe across the back of her hand before he dusts salt over the spot, overly careful in only the way someone well and truly on their way to drunk can be. She picks up the shot glass and licks the salt off her hand (Alex might be drunk, but he’s not drunk enough to get too interested in the swipe of her tongue against her skin) before throwing back the shot with a faint shudder.

Alex has to wait until she finishes nibbling delicately on the lime wedge that he hands her before she answers, laughter in her voice. “Well, there was the time she got me off under the table during an investor lunch at a restaurant. Took the entire meal, plus dessert and coffee before she’d let me come.”

“Shit,” Alex swears, both at the story and at the fact that they’re nearly out of tequila. He refills her glass with the last of it, then leans back against the couch. “George definitely has a thing for making me suck his dick while he’s on the phone. I swear, it happened at least twice last week while he was making fundraising calls at the apartment–just had to sit there with his dick in my mouth while he was talking to some rich fuckwad about a highway infrastructure improvement bill in the next session.”

“Martha bought a vibrator she can control from her phone.” Eliza sighs, almost dreamily. She’s definitely as drunk as Alex is, judging by the way she closes her eyes and tries to melt back into the couch. “She likes to make me wear it when we have board meetings.”

That’s one Alex is going to have to remember when he’s sober–maybe they make plugs with that feature. Not like he needs to give George more opportunities to distract him when they’re working, but the idea definitely has his dick’s attention. And it’s not like they can actually fuck at the office anymore, but they’ve used a regular plug a few times during the days when Alex has been extra mouthy on Twitter or done something to irk George…

It takes Alex a minute to realize he’s just been staring at Eliza this whole time, completely silent while his brain wandered off into pornographic fantasy land. Tossing back his last shot of tequila, he foregoes the lime and salt this time and lets his head fall back against the couch cushions with a soft thump. “I think you win this round. For now.”


End file.
